Née maudite
by Celania
Summary: La famille Hellsing est réputée mais aussi en danger perpétuel. Mais de quel camp fait-elle partie ? Ils sont obligés de cacher leur fille, Hermione, pour qu'elle puisse vivre le plus normalement possible, chez leurs amis les Malefoy. Mais que se passera-t-il à son dix-septième anniversaire ? Pourquoi tant de mystère ? Nulle en résumé , pardonnez-moi.
1. Prologue

Un voile d'obscurité se répandait sur la ville de Londres dans la nuit chaude du mois de juillet. Un couple paniquait, accosté à la baie vitrée de leur chambre. Ils attendaient, mais qu'attendaient-ils ? La clarté de la lune laissait apercevoir la longue chevelure d'ébène de la femme, mais ses yeux, ainsi que ceux de son mari, restaient cachés à la lueur divine. Dans les bras de l'homme, grand et robuste, sa chevelure caramel attachée en catogan par un ruban de soie noir, reposait un bébé enroulé dans une couverture de satin couleur perle. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement dans les bras de son père, inconscient du tourment qui inquiétait ses parents, il laissa passer un gémissement plaintif. Sa mère pencha la tête vers lui et lui sourit, lui prenant la main et la pressa délicatement.

Une violente bourrasque les figea, et sur le regard déterminé mais néanmoins inquiet de la mère, ils se précipitèrent au sous-sol, l'homme sorti sa baguette magique et prononça plusieurs formules pour empêcher quiconque de passer. La mère déposa son enfant dans un couffin d'argent et elle y plaça une lettre et un pendentif ovale avec une inscription dessus. Elle leva ensuite la tête vers son mari et laissa couler une larme le long de sa joue pâle.

« - Je ne veux pas l'abandonner Aaron ..

- Penses-tu que c'est ce que je veux ? Crois-tu que j'ai envie de laisser mon unique fille? Nous n'avons pas le choix Callista, il le faut, pour sa protection. _Il_ nous retrouvera, et tu sais ce qu'_il_ lui fera si jamais _il_ la trouve. Je ne veux même pas y penser.

- Je le sais.. Mais, elle n'ira pas à l'école, elle devra vivre recluse, sans amis, sans attache, sans ses parents.. Tout est dit dans la lettre, mais je ne peux imaginer une telle existence pour ma fille ! Elle ne mérite pas cela ! Elle sera tellement plus que ces soi-disant puissants sorciers !

- Et c'est pour cela que nous devons la protéger. Ne t'en fais pas, Lucius prendra soin d'elle et elle ne sera pas entièrement seule, Drago est né peu avant elle. Elle sera bien entourée, ça ira. »

Il prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front, veine tentative pour la consoler. Elle versa encore une larme et déposa un autre petit paquet dans le couffin avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ils embrassèrent leur fille et transplanèrent dans un « crack » significatif. Une minute plus tard, la maison explosa.

L'instant d'après, le couple se retrouva devant un magnifique portail forgé de fer noir dont les barreaux étaient enlacés de serpents argentés. Un magnifique « M » trônait au centre du portail, celui-ci gardait un immense manoir sombre. La grille s'ouvrit dans un grincement sourd, invitant les deux personnes à avancer. Sur le porche, fait de marbre, patientait un homme au regard fier, ses longs cheveux blonds retenus par le même ruban de soie qu'Aaron, Lucius Malefoy. Il accorda un triste sourire à ses vieux amis, entraîna Aaron dans une étreinte virile mais sans être dénuée de sentiment et déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de Callista. Ils le suivirent à l'intérieur de la demeure alors qu'une femme élancée au visage dur mais au regard doux, Narcissa Malefoy.

« - Je viens de coucher Drago, mes amis je suis sincèrement désolée du malheur qui s'abat sur votre famille.

- Je te remercie Cissa, dit Callista, malgré le déchirement qui m'est imposé de laisser ma fille, je sais qu'ici elle sera bien. Nous qui avons le sang-pur, nous ne sommes pas des êtres sans cœur. Je t'en prie, prend bien soin de mon bébé, éclata-t-elle en sanglot.

- Je la protègerais au péril de ma vie, promit Narcissa en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

- Lucius, tout est expliqué dans la lettre qui se trouve dans son couffin, mais en aucun cas elle ne doit l'ouvrir avant son dix-septième anniversaire. Jusqu'à cette date, elle devra penser être une Malefoy.

- C'est promis. Mais où allez-vous vous cacher ?

- Moins vous en saurez, mieux elle sera protégée. Il est temps maintenant. Je ne sais par quel moyen je saurais t'exprimer ma gratitude, j'espère vous revoir un jour, j'espère la revoir en tant que son père. »

Aaron et Callista prirent le couple Malefoy dans leurs bras, embrassèrent une dernière fois leur fille et donnèrent leur précieux fardeau à leurs amis avant de s'évader sous les rayons de la lune. Narcissa glissa un regard tendre envers le bébé qui pleurait, comme conscient de ce qu'il se passait, dans ses bras et elle l'embrassa.

« - Ne t'en fais pas jolie Hermione, ici tu seras sauvée. »


	2. Chapter 1

Bonsoir ! Alors déjà je tiens à remercier **Tia**, **Guest**, **Faerycyn**,** Anna-bouh** et **Leensha12** pour leurs reviews encourageantes et leur engouement, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

Je remercie aussi **Audrey**, mon amie, ma "Bêta" (oui car elle corrige quand les chapitres sont en ligne donc ..), ça fait presque 6 ans qu'elle entend "Je vais écrire une fiction, je vais le faire tu sais!". Ne m'en veux pas petite cacahuète 3

Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre chaque mercredi, mais celui de la semaine prochaine sera un peu en retard pour cause de travail scolaire, **Gomenasai. **

Vos reviews m'aident à avoir confiance et à continuer cette aventure avec vous ! Alors n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! :D

Hope you like !

* * *

_**17 ans plus tard**_

Le soleil montait doucement dans le ciel tandis qu'une porte s'ouvrit en grinçant au manoir Malefoy. Narcissa eut à peine le temps de voir une vague caramel s'engouffrer dans la pièce maintenant ouverte qu'un grondement retentit de cet endroit. Elle sourit en contemplant cette même porte s'ouvrir à la volée alors que sa fille en sortit précipitamment, les larmes aux yeux et le sourire aux lèvres, son frère la coursant de près. Apparemment, Hermione avait décidé de réveiller son frère d'une manière peu délicate le matin de son anniversaire. L'aristocrate ne put qu'être enchantée de la relation entre ses deux enfants, après tout, même si Hermione n'est pas de son sang, elle n'en reste pas moins sa fille. Car c'est bien Narcissa qui berçait cette enfant les nuits d'orage, qui s'occupait de sa formation, qui lui donnait tout l'amour qu'il lui fallait. Oui, se dit-elle, c'est bien moi la mère de cette magnifique jeune fille, et j'en suis tellement fière. Elle eut à peine le temps de se coller au mur que les deux adolescents filèrent droit vers l'escalier, non sans oublier de saluer leur mère au passage.

« - Bon matin Mère ! criaient-ils en cœur.

- Faites attention dans l'escalier, dit-elle amusée. »

Ils firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu et s'engagèrent sans vergogne dans le tumulte de marbre et d'or. Arrivés en bas, Drago s'étala sur sa sœur qui elle se figea et releva doucement la tête. Droit et au port fier, son père se tenait au-dessus d'eux, une moue indéchiffrable collée à son visage fin. Il tendit sa main à sa précieuse fille qui lui fit son plus beau sourire et, profitant de l'occasion, elle lui sauta dans les bras. Il referma ceux-ci tendrement autour d'elle et lui baisa la tempe. Drago ria en se relevant et prit sa mère, arrivée peu après la chute, dans ses bras pour une étreinte douce.

« - Joyeux anniversaire mon fils, lui souhaita Lucius, toujours en souriant.

- Je vous remercie Père, mais, si vous me le permettez … »

Il finit la phrase sur un sourire en coin qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Son père arqua un sourcil, perplexe, avant de comprendre et de répéter l'expression de son fils. Hermione, voyant son père changer de camp, ouvrit la bouche en un magnifique « O » et voulut se défaire de l'étreinte de son paternel qui ne fit que resserrer celle-ci. Le serpentard balança alors sa sœur sur son épaule, la laissant les fesses à l'air.

« - Ma chère et tendre sœur, cette année, je vais me venger.

- Drago, mon frère, mon âme, mon cœur, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour si peu, non ? supplia-t-elle.

- Je ne t'en veux pas darlin', mais le temps est magnifique ne trouves-tu pas ? Je pense que tu devrais profiter de la piscine …

- Non ! hurla la sorcière alors que son frère la jetait dans l'eau tempérée sous le regard amusé de ses parents. »

Elle en sortit rapidement et rentra dans le manoir sans cérémonie. Elle grimpa les étages jusqu'à être arrivée à destination : sa chambre. Ou sa suite, c'est comme on veut. Elle entra dans la pièce principale, le parquet fait en bois sombre donnait à cet endroit une majesté sans précédent. Les deux grandes fenêtres y apportaient une luminosité suffisante, baignant la pièce d'un bain de lumière dorée. Son lit à baldaquin aux rideaux pourpres trônait en son centre, le tissu était de la même teinte que celle des rideaux encadrant les fenêtres. Plusieurs meubles étaient disposés ici et là sur lesquels reposaient des photos d'elle, de Drago, de leur famille et de Blaise Zabini. Sur la droite, deux portes se fondaient totalement dans le mur pourpre lui aussi. L'une d'elle amenait à un dressing gargantuesque, composé de diverses parties pour diverses occasions : vêtements normaux, robes de cocktails, de soirées, tenues de sport, pyjamas, sous-vêtements décents, en dentelle, satin, soie, … Et en face, tout ce qui a jamais été créé pour accessoirisé une tenue : chaussures, escarpins, bottes, ballerines, sandales, Ainsi que des centaines de bijoux plus beaux les uns que les autres et au centre, quelques tiares garantissaient la magnificence du lieu.

L'autre porte donnait sur une salle-de-bain d'une splendeur à couper le souffle. Faite entièrement dans le marbre le plus pur, on pouvait distinguer une baignoire assez grande pour accueillir cinq personnes, la même chose pour la douche italienne collée au mur du fond. Deux vasques de verre faisaient face à un miroir prenant à lui tout seul la longueur d'un autre mur. Plusieurs vases de fleurs accordaient à la pièce un délicat parfum et une allure accueillante. En touchant le miroir, on accédait à une armoire cachée où se serraient produits de beauté et crèmes de détente.

La sorcière leva les yeux vers son miroir où se reflétait l'image d'une jeune femme aux longues cascades de boucles brunes qui venaient chatouiller ses reins, plusieurs mèches encadraient et traversaient son doux visage. Celui-ci était composé d'un nez fin parcourut par plusieurs petites taches de rousseur, d'une bouche sensuelle et de deux perles dorées, d'une couleur aussi pure que celle de l'or fondu. Ses yeux et ses cheveux lui donnaient l'air d'un ange envoyé du ciel pour illuminer la vie de ses proches. Son corps était bien proportionné, une poitrine généreuse et ferme, un ventre plat, des hanches qui régalaient la vue et de longues jambes fines. Oui, Hermione était une magnifique jeune fille. De plus, elle avait hérité de la grâce et de l'élégance de sa mère ainsi que de la prestance de son père. Elle était fière de son héritage malgré que physiquement, rien ne la rapproche de sa famille. Son reflet lui rendit un clin d'œil alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce.

Hermione traversa sa chambre jusqu'à la commode où toutes les photos étaient posées et son regard s'illumina à la vue d'une d'entre elles : Drago et Blaise faisaient les bouffons et la portaient sur leurs épaules avec un air pompeux. La jeune fille se rappellera toute sa vie sa rencontre avec l'héritier de la famille Zabini.

_- Flash-Back -_

Nous sommes l'été précédent la rentrée de Drago dans la célèbre école de magie, Poudlard. C'était bientôt l'anniversaire de Drago, le 5 Juin. Il allait fêter ses onze ans et ainsi, débuter officiellement sa vie de jeune sorcier. Sa petite sœur était fière de lui malgré la tristesse de ne pouvoir l'accompagner, Père et Mère lui avaient dit qu'il serait dangereux pour elle d'être éloignée d'eux tant qu'elle ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs. Mais elle ne pouvait pas être triste devant Drago, à chaque fois qu'Hermione affichait une moue autre que joyeuse, son frère en prenait toujours la responsabilité et se flagellait pour rien. En effet, le futur serpentard était plus que protecteur avec celle qui partage sa vie, mais pas son sang.

Bref, son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini allait arriver sous peu avec ses parents, ça sera la première fois qu'Hermione rencontrera des personnes venant de l'extérieur et il en était tout excité. D'ailleurs, il entendit plusieurs coups qui sonnaient dans le manoir entier, signe que les invités étaient arrivés. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte pour saluer avec sérieux et respect le couple Zabini et leur fils à qui il sourit.

« - Mon dieu Drago comme tu grandis ! s'exclama Lydia Zabini, une femme de grande beauté connue pour collectionner les maris.

- Il faut bien Madame, l'enfance nous quitte petit à petit, qu'allez-vous dire lorsque nous sortirons de Poudlard ?

- Je me sentirais affreusement vieille, répondit-elle amusée.

- Vous serez toujours un modèle d'élégance dans notre monde, lui dit-il en lui baisant la main.

- Tes parents t'ont bien élevé, tu es charmant, comme toujours, sourit-elle. »

Drago les pria de le suivre sur la terrasse faisant face à un jardin d'une taille incalculable. Face au manoir, un imposant lac s'étendait sur plusieurs hectares où poussaient divers plantes aquatiques et où vivaient des créatures plus mystérieuses les unes que les autres. Sur la droite, une imposante forêt accueillait les plus courageux avec une obscurité digne de la nuit. Et sur la gauche, un jardin où mille fleurs poussaient, des plus simples aux plus exotiques, de la rose au camélia en passant par le myosotis. Une partie du terrain était occupée par un parterre servant à la plantation des ingrédients nécessaires à l'art subtile des potions. Les meubles étaient constitués d'une grande table et de plusieurs chaises en rotin alors que plusieurs longues chaises s'étalaient sur tout le long du parquet surélevé par rapport au niveau de terre. Là, le couple Malefoy patientait en discutant des prochains jours. Narcissa se leva pour aller prendre Lydia dans ses bras.

« - Ma chère Lydia, comptes-tu rester figée dans ce corps qu'est le tien tandis que nous nous flétrissons ?

- Allons allons, n'exagère point Cissa, tu restes la magnifique jeune femme que j'ai connue à Poudlard.

- Assez parler de notre âge ! Alan, je suis ravie de te revoir, s'exclama la née Black.

- La réciproque ne peut qu'être vraie Narcissa, lui répondit-il doucement en lui baisant la main. »

Il salua Lucius d'un hochement de tête tandis que celui-ci répliqua le geste d'Alan envers Lydia. Lucius n'appréciait que peu cet homme qui sera de toute façon vite évincé, il n'avait pas assez de prestance pour s'afficher avec Lydia Zabini et eux-mêmes. Sur un regard dédaigneux, il posa un regard attendri vers son fils qui n'attendait que la permission de pouvoir aller jouer avec son ami. Celle-ci fut vite accordée et ils s'en allèrent en courant vers la forêt.

« - Alors, mon pote, qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire ? demanda Blaise.

- La surprise va bientôt arriver ne t'en fais pas, et tu ne risques pas d'être déçu, ricana le jeune Malefoy. »

Ils s'avancèrent à l'orée des bois et le métis s'entraîna à couper des petits arbres avec le nouveau sort que son père venait de lui enseigner. Drago le regarda faire d'un air grave et le mit en garde :

« -Tu ne devrais pas faire ça … »

Avant que Blaise puisse demander pourquoi, un grondement sourd retentit dans tout le domaine, faisant tourner d'une traite les têtes de leurs parents. Une ombre plana par-dessus la forêt et plusieurs branches tombèrent au sol. Drago secoua la tête, défaitiste alors que son ami tourna lentement la tête. À peine celle-ci retournée, une imposante masse ivoire lui fit face, sa gueule grande ouverte laissant apercevoir plusieurs rangées de dents tranchantes. Les yeux dorés du dragon fixèrent Blaise et celui-ci, malgré une violente migraine, comprit quelques mots :

« - Ma Maîtresse n'accepte pas qu'on abîme sa forêt, et devine ce que tu étais en train de faire.

- Je … Je ne faisais que tester un sortilège. Il y a .. beaucoup d'arbres dans cette forêt, deux o..ou trois en moins ne changeront pas grand-chose, bafouilla le jeune garçon paniqué.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? gronda le dragon. »

Il poussa un rugissement furieux et de la fumée sombre se dégageait de ses narines. Drago tenta de placer son ami derrière lui mais une fenêtre du manoir explosa et une personne plana peu au-dessus du dragon.

« - Allons Kadraig, il n'est pas sage d'inquiéter nos invités non ?

- Maîtresse .. Il détruisait votre forêt !

- Il s'entrainait à pratiquer la magie, n'est-ce pas quelque chose de merveilleux ? Et puis … tout ce qui est détruit peut être reconstruit, sourit-elle tendrement. »

Hermione descendit lentement sur le dos de son serviteur qui laissa passer un soupir de bien-être. Elle lui flatta la tête avant de descendre et de poser sa main sur le sol. Elle ferma ses beaux yeux d'or et se concentra quelque peu, la forêt vibra et plusieurs pousses d'arbres se dressaient vers le ciel. Elle tourna la tête vers ses parents et leurs invités qui s'étaient rapprochés, soucieux. Elle s'avança doucement vers eux et fit une gracieuse révérence.

« - Je vous prie d'excuser mon serviteur, il n'est que trop jeune et trop relié à sa terre. J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop peur pour la vie de votre fils, jamais il ne lui serait arrivé quoique ce soit en ma présence, je vous le certifie. Mais laissez-moi me présenter, je me nomme Hermione Callista Malefoy, et je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. »

_- Fin du Flash-Back -_

Depuis, Blaise, Drago et Hermione formaient un trio inséparable. Et alors que le son signifiant une personne devant la porte d'entrée qu'un magnifique sourire prit place sur le visage de notre étonnante sorcière. Oui, cette année, tout allait changer.


	3. Chapter 2

Je tiens encore une fois à remercier les personnes qui suivent et aiment ma fiction, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Une review est gratuite et aide toujours à se perfectionner ou encore à donner le sourire ! :D

Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le retard mais pour vous donnez une idée, sur quatre jours de cours j'ai eu douze interros donc ... !

**Rosabella01** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ça va te plaire :)

**Nedwige Stew** : ça fait plaisir ! Voilà la suite, donne moi ton avis, pour savoir si ça te plaît toujours ! :D

**Nomie** : Oui c'est vrai que ce n'est pas simple, d'ailleurs j'avoue que la relation entre Hermione et Drago n'est pas trop présente dans ce chapitre, ainsi que leur amitié avec Blaise ... Je vais essayer de corriger cette erreur pour le prochain chapitre ! :) Dis moi si la suite t'a plu !

J'arrête mon blabla, et voilà le chapitre 2 !

* * *

Lucius Malefoy était un homme grand, aux longs cheveux blonds et au nez aquilin. Il avait un regard d'acier où on pouvait voir toute la dignité et l'arrogance de son propriétaire. C'était une personne qui forçait le respect par sa seule présence et il inspirait beaucoup de jeunes aristocrates qui ne demandaient qu'à devenir aussi important que leur aîné. En effet, nul n'était sans savoir que la famille Malefoy était la famille la plus prestigieuse parmi celles des Sang-Purs d'Angleterre, si pas d'Europe.

Ce cher Lucius était donc entrain de parcourir un des nombreux couloirs de son manoir afin d'arriver à l'entrée de la chambre de sa tendre fille. Il ne put empêcher un discret, mais néanmoins présent, sourire prendre place sur ses fines lèvres. Sa fille, adoptive, était son trésor, sa faiblesse. Il n'aura jamais pu croire un tel bonheur possible. Il était déjà très heureux lors de la naissance de son fils mais au fond de lui, sa fierté de Malefoy mise de côté, il avait toujours désiré une petite princesse à protéger. Et ce sont ces plus proches amis qui lui ont fait ce plaisir, paix à leurs âmes. Lucius soupira, il n'avait aucune nouvelle de la famille Hellsing depuis qu'ils sont venus déposer Hermione, il espérait de tout cœur que ceux-ci soient en vie mais il exprimait de sérieux doutes à ce sujet. Il craignait d'ailleurs la réaction de sa fille lorsqu'il devra lui annoncer la réalité de sa lignée. Il espérait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas trop, si jamais elle venait jusqu'à le détester, il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Mais assez avec ces tristes pensées ! Il ne lui annoncera la nouvelle qu'après le bal qu'il comptait organiser pour fêter les anniversaires de ses enfants ainsi que pour présenter Hermione à la communauté sorcière. Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de sa fille alors qu'un son ressemblant à un tintement de cloche retentit dans tout le manoir. Il eut à peine le temps de lever le bras pour toquer à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement et qu'une tornade caramel le percuta. Ils tombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, Hermione avachie sur son père.

« - Par les sous-vêtements de Morgane ! Père, vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta la jeune soricère.

- Excepté le fait que tu écrases ma cage thoracique, tout va bien ma chère enfant, mais pourquoi donc une telle précipitation ?

- Voyons Père, Blaise est juste devant la porte ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond et en aidant son père à se remettre sur ses pieds.

- C'est donc cela.. Eh bien, va donc lui ouvrir créature impatiente ! lui répondit-il, le mystérieux sourire en coin spécial Malefoy plaqué sur son visage. »

Elle lui tira la langue d'une façon puérile et puis décampa en sautillant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit rapidement avant d'hurler en sautant dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Drago accourut à l'entrée, alerté par les cris de sa sœur.

« - Blaisounet d'amour ! Par le caleçon de Merlin, ce que tu as pu me manquer !

- Princesse, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ces surnoms débiles, on croirait entendre Greengrass. Mais à moins aussi tu m'as manqué, dit-il en resserrant tendrement ses bras autour d'elle.

- Enlève tes sales pattes de ma sœur, espèce de pervers ! rugit Drago, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Blondie, sourit le métis en donnant une accolade à son meilleur ami.

- Montons dans ma chambre, on y sera plus à l'aise, proposa Hermione. »

Le reste du trio acquiesça et ils grimpèrent rapidement les nombreux escaliers menant à la pièce appartenant à la jeune fille. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit et les deux garçons entamèrent le récit de leur sixième année à Poudlard comme à leur habitude.

« - Hermione, tu dois être impatiente d'être en Septembre, pour la première fois tu sortiras réellement du manoir et en plus, tu passeras une année entière avec nous à apprendre la magie, à confectionner des potions, …

- Comment vais-je réussir à vous supporter une année, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Puis, peut-être que je ne serais pas envoyée à Serpentard ! Et pour ce qui est de la matière enseignée à Poudlard, je pense en savoir autant, voir même plus que toi, conclut-t-elle, d'un ton faussement supérieur.

- Ton intelligence te précède, je me doute que tu n'auras aucun souci à réussir là-bas alors que tu as déjà dévoré tous les livres présents dans la bibliothèque Malefoy, qui est aussi complète que celle du château. Laissons cela de côté et profitons de nos vacances ! J'ai entendu dire que votre père organisait un bal ce soir pour votre anniversaire, cela promet d'être quelque chose ! S'enthousiasma Blaise.

- On dirait un gamin qui visite un magasin de quiddich pour la première fois, s'amusa Drago. Mais c'est bien réel, il veut que nous fêtions nos 17 ans dignement et par la même occasion, il souhaite présenter Hermione à l'aristocratie anglaise, bien que ça la déplaise, ajouta-t-il devant la grimace de sa sœur. »

Un léger « pop » se fit entendre dans la chambre de la jeune Malefoy et un elfe de maison aux grands yeux bleus s'inclina devant ses jeunes maîtres et leur invité.

« - Madame Narcissa vous fait savoir que le dîner est servi et qu'ensuite il sera temps que la jeune maîtresse se prépare pour le bal avec l'aide de Madame sa Mère et de Jouly.

- Merci Jouly, tu peux partir maintenant, fit Hermione en congédiant la créature. »

Ils descendirent prestement les marches et arrivèrent dans la magnifique salle à manger aux murs beiges et à la décoration chocolat. Une imposante table en merisier trônait au centre de la place entourée d'une multitude de chaises. Plusieurs armoires contenant de la vaisselle précieuse et délicate côtoyaient divers tableaux de grande valeur. Narcissa et Lucius étaient déjà attablés et lorsque les retardataires se placèrent à leurs places, c'est-à-dire Hermione à la droite de son père, Blaise à ses côtés, sa mère face à elle et Drago à la gauche de celle-ci. Les plats défilèrent devant eux, plus succulents les uns que les autres, sur un ton de conversation léger portant principalement sur le bal se passant le soir même. Lucius termina de s'essuyer la bouche avant de se redresser, ce qui porta l'attention de tous sur lui.

« - Ce soir, il y aura beaucoup de personnes importantes du monde magique obscur. Des mangemorts comme vous vous en doutiez mais le Maître en personne nous fera l'honneur de sa présence pour rencontrer Hermione, vu qu'il connaît Drago depuis bientôt un an. Seront aussi présents ton parrain Drago, Severus, ainsi que tes parrains et marraines Hermione.

- J'ai un parrain et une marraine ? S'étonna la jeune sorcière. Mais qui donc ?

- Bellatrix Lestrange, qui n'est pas aussi folle que l'on ne le dit, enfin, moins en tout cas, ainsi que Théodore Nott Senior, le père d'un des amis de Drago. C'est un sorcier formidable.

- Oh, très bien, j'imagine qu'il faudra faire bonne impression ce soir … s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Ne t'en fais pas petite sœur, personne ne peut résister à ton charme ! Et puis, Blaise et moi seront là pour te protéger, et tu pourras faire la connaissance de Théo, de Pansy et de Thomas ! la rassura Drago. »

Elle lui accorda un sourire crispé, signe qu'elle était tout de même stressée par cette fête qui semblait si importante. De plus, elle allait rencontrer le Lord qu'elle tenait en haute estime, elle ne voulait surtout pas le décevoir. Elle avait peur qu'il ne trouve son potentiel magique trop faible pour faire partie de ses rangs. Elle demanda à sortir de table et s'éloigna vers l'extérieur sous les regards inquiets de sa famille. Elle flâna quelques minutes dans le jardin avant de sauter dans les airs et de retomber avec grâce sur le dos de Kadraig qui avait senti son trouble. La puissante voix de son ami retentit dans sa tête :

« - Que se passe-t-il Maîtresse ? Pourquoi tant de doutes et d'anxiété dans ton cœur ?

- Ne m'appelle pas Maîtresse Kadraig … Ce soir un bal aura lieu en l'honneur de Drago et du mien, et le Lord sera là … J'ai tellement peur qu'il me trouve insignifiante …

- Toi ? Insignifiante ? Rugit le dragon ivoire. Tu en connais beaucoup de sorciers qui sont liés à un dragon toi ? As-tu vu tes pouvoirs ? Tu es loin d'être insignifiante ma petite, tu as déjà trouvé ta forme d'animagus principale et tu es en train de chercher la seconde ! Tu sais très bien que ta naissance est spéciale.

- Justement ! Comment se fait-il que ça ne soit pas Drago qui ait reçu ces dons ? Il est né juste avant moi …

- Je n'ai aucune réponse à cela, mais un jour, la lumière t'éclairera, ne t'en fais pas. Alors enlève moi ce masque dépité et reprend ta bouille joyeuse habituelle. Il est temps que tu te prépares à ce bal. Déclama Kadraig en s'arrêtant devant la fenêtre de la chambre d'Hermione. »

Elle déposa un baiser entre les cornes du dragon et sauta dans son antre où elle trouva sa mère et son elfe de maison en panique totale. Dès que Narcissa aperçut sa fille, elle la poussa dans la salle de bain où la baignoire était remplie d'eau à l'odeur vanillée. Hermione se détendit lentement en sentant les divers produits faire effet sur ses muscles contractés et sortir de son bain, insouciante de sa nudité. Elle se sécha et s'appliqua une crème parfumée au caramel. Elle s'installa ensuite devant sa coiffeuse tandis que Jouly s'affairait déjà à ce que les cheveux de sa maîtresse soient secs et brillants. Elle releva ensuite les mèches brunes en un amas de boucles où étaient dispersées plusieurs roses pourpres. Plusieurs mèches bouclées encadraient son visage fin, lui donnant un air de princesse. Sa mère s'appliqua à la maquiller. Elle passa un coup de pinceau sur les paupières de sa fille, celles-ci se parant d'une couleur noire aux reflets cuivrés qui faisait ressortir ses yeux d'or. Un simple trait d'eye-liner souligna la courbe de ses cils supérieurs et une touche de mascara noir intensifia son regard qui transperçait parmi toute cette obscurité. Ses lèvres quant à elles eurent droit à un gloss clair lui faisant une bouche merveilleusement sensuelle.

Le regard de sa mère s'illumina en voyant à quel point sa petite fille avait changé et s'était transformée en belle jeune femme. Elle la regarda marcher avec prestance jusqu'à son dressing où l'attendait sa robe, ses chaussures et ses accessoires. Elle sortit de la chambre et fila se préparer aussi.

19h30 sonna clairement dans le manoir Malefoy, une majeure partie des invités étaient présents : des membres du ministère corrompus par la Magie tentatrice du Maître, quelques personnes travaillant chez Gringotts ainsi que bien évidemment des mangemorts. Tout le monde se rassemblait dans la salle de bal du manoir, une immense pièce aux murs perles, remplie de décorations noires et pourpres. Au fond de la salle, un trône en bois massif dominait les gens présents. Un homme à l'allure sombre, dans la vingtaine, ténébreux, à la chevelure onyx et aux yeux myosotis, au visage fin mais à la mâchoire dessinée avec grâce. Lord Voldemort scrutait les invités d'un regard indifférent.

Narcissa Malefoy entra au bras de son mari, ravissante dans sa robe d'argent fluide. Elle se lança un sonorus et commença son discours :

« - Mesdames et Messieurs, Mes amis, Mon Maître, je suis ravie que vous ayez tous répondu présent pour cette humble fête en l'honneur de mes deux magnifiques enfants : Hermione et Drago Malefoy. Il y a dix-sept ans, la vie m'a offert le plus précieux des cadeaux. La plupart des parents sont partagés entre le fait d'avoir un fils ou une fille, et malgré le bonheur qu'ils ressentent lorsque leur progéniture se trouve dans leurs bras, certaines émettent une petite déception. Ce n'est pas mon cas, et je suis plus qu'heureuse que vous soyez là pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à mes trésors, ainsi que pour fêter l'entrée dans la société de ma chère Hermione. »

Sur ces mots, les grandes portes face au Lord s'ouvrirent, celui-ci se redressa sur son siège en apercevant la magnifique jeune femme au bras de son frère descendre les marches de l'escalier de marbre. Vêtue d'une robe en mousseline pourpre et noire, au bustier faisant ressortir sa poitrine ronde et ferme parsemé par des centaines de minuscules diamants noirs. Au niveau de la taille, le pourpre de la robe s'assombrissait pour finir à l'obscurité totale aux pieds d'Hermione, cachant ses escarpins noirs venant d'un grand cordonnier. Un collier où une simple goutte de verre sombre glissant entre ses seins venait garnir son cou ainsi qu'un bracelet d'or lui enserrant le poignet droit. Drago, lui, avait revêtu un costume sobre noir avec un nœud papillon de la même couleur que la robe de sa sœur.

Tout le gratin de l'aristocratie sorcière applaudit les faux-jumeaux Malefoy qui débordaient d'élégance, de charme et de beauté. Le Lord se régalait les yeux de cette créature de rêve qui déambulait parmi ses mangemorts avec aisance et grâce. Elle souriait doucement, faisait des signes et parlait courtoisement à quiconque lui adressait la parole. Il se leva de son siège et s'avança vers Hermione qui leva son regard vers lui, se figea en le voyant arriver droit vers elle. Il s'arrêta devant elle et s'inclina de quelques centimètres, ce qui stoppa tout mouvement chez les invités. Jamais leur Maître ne s'était incliné devant qui que ce soit ! Il lui attrapa la main et la baisa légèrement. Elle rougit doucement avant d'elle-même entamé une révérence.

« - Votre beauté vous honore chère Hermione, jamais je n'aurais imaginé voir pareil spectacle un jour. Et il semblerait que votre potentiel est magnifique lui aussi … Je souhaite vous faire un cadeau. Je l'ai trouvé il n'y a pas longtemps au Japon mais il est trop … familier pour moi. Mais il sera parfait pour vous, d'une compagnie enfantine mais il sera un protecteur incroyable. »

Suivant ses paroles, un hurlement se fit entendre et une ombre cacha la lumière de la lune visible grâce au toit de verre. Kadraig planait au-dessus d'eux et se retenait de ne pas passer par le toit, ses yeux dorés flambaient de colère. Hermione secoua la tête en souriant tendrement.

« Mon Lord, veuillez m'excusez un instant s'il vous plaît. »

Et sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde, elle s'envola en direction de son dragon et passa à travers le toit. Elle rassura durant quelques minutes son protecteur, lui assurant qu'il sera toujours le premier dans son cœur mais qu'il fallait penser à sa sécurité, par la taille de Kadraig, il était impossible qu'il la protège n'importe où. Après l'approbation, presque arrachée, de son ami, elle redescendit près du Lord et s'inclina en s'excusant une seconde fois.

« - Vous disiez donc avoir quelque chose pour moi ? dit-elle d'un air taquin.

- Hum … , il fut déconcerter par son regard. Oui, en effet. Kon, apparaît. »

Une lumière bleuâtre éclaira Hermione et le Lord avant de laisser apparaître un enfant aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux azurs, deux oreilles et une longue queue blanche soyeuse dépassaient de son corps. Il était habillé d'un kimono blanc et bleu, à sa taille une dague était délicatement posée dans son fourreau.

« - Voici Kon, c'est un kitsune, un esprit renard protecteur. Kon, désormais, tu appartiendras à Hermione Malefoy, tu te dois de la protéger au péril de ta vie, fais bien attention. »

Le petit esprit acquiesça d'un air sérieux avant de lever son regard vers sa nouvelle maîtresse. Son visage s'éclaira et la tornade blanche sauta à la taille de celle-ci.

« Hermione-sama ! Kon est si heureuse de s'occuper d'une femme telle que vous ! Tellement belle, tellement puissante ! s'écria-t-elle en se frottant contre Hermione. »

Celle-ci parut surprise mais un sourire délicat prit place sur son visage et elle déposa tendrement sa main entre les deux oreilles de Kon et le caressa. Les yeux de la kitsune se remplirent d'émerveillement et elle laissa passer un gémissement de plaisir.

Tout le monde autour d'Hermione et du Lord trouva la scène touchante, mais ils partirent s'asseoir rapidement alors que le souper commençait à être servi. Le Lord entraîna Hermione, une main dans son dos, jusqu'à la table principale où elle prit place à sa gauche, son père étant à la droite du Lord. Il lui lança un regard rempli de fierté tandis qu'elle lui renvoya un sourire éblouissant.

_Et c'est ainsi que tout commença … _


	4. Chapter 3

Non cette fois si ce n'est pas un retard, comme le dernier chapitre avait été posté un dimanche, je me suis dit que j'allais continuer de poster le dimanche donc. Ainsi, même si j'ai une surcharge scolaire, j'aurais quand même le temps d'écrire le chapitre ! :) j'espère que le chapitre 3 va donc vous plaire, il suit directement le chapitre 2, comme un seul chapitre en deux parties si vous préférez ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et vos idées pour la suite, parfois ça peut vraiment aider ! Ce chapitre est certainement un peu plus court que les autres, je m'en excuse d'avance !

**Nedwige Stew : **J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ! :)

**Faerycyn : ** Pareil ! C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'en introduire un ! :D

**silverpink69 : ** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ça va continuer ! N'hésite pas à me donner tout avis ! :)

* * *

Le repas se passa tranquillement dans une atmosphère calme et, étonnamment, chaleureuse. Tout le monde riait, parlait politique, famille, … ou encore observait la jeune Malefoy d'un regard curieux mais accueillant. Celle-ci dégustait avec grâce les délicieux mets qui lui étaient présentés sous l'œil intrigué du Lord. Il était plongé dans ses pensées depuis le début des festivités. _Elle_ était trop proche. Il pouvait _la_ sentir bouger, leurs jambes se frôlaient, leurs bras s'effleuraient et leurs regards se croisaient trop souvent pour son bien. Elle lui accordait toujours un sourire discret mais tout à fait charmant. Le dessert arriva avec son énorme tarte à la fraise et son appétissant gâteau au chocolat. Tom (**NdA** : Oui, je l'appelle enfin par son prénom !) laissa échapper un ricanement amusé devant le choix cornélien auquel Hermione semblait devoir faire face. Elle choisit de prendre une part de tarte à la fraise, à reculons, pour être certaine de son choix. Tom, lui, prit une part de gâteau au chocolat, sans hésitation, et lorsque la jeune Malefoy lorgna sur sa part, il ne put s'empêcher d'approcher sa propre fourchette garnie d'un morceau du gâteau vers la bouche de la sorcière. Elle lui lança un regard étonné avant de fixer le couvert planté devant sa bouche et, sans s'en apercevoir mais Tom trouva ce geste particulièrement sensuel, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle entrouvrit lentement celles-ci et avala avec un bonheur non dissimulé le morceau de chocolat. Elle remercia alors le Lord d'une pression sur la main de celui-ci et retourna à sa tarte. Lucius n'avait rien loupé de la scène et il entrevit dans ces gestes assez évocateurs un avenir plus glorieux que ce qu'il n'imaginait pour sa fille. Évidemment, il pensait surtout au bonheur de son enfant, mais si ce bonheur se trouvait être dans les bras du mage noir, il n'en était que plus heureux.

Drago observait discrètement sa sœur et son maître depuis le début du repas et il ne savait quoi penser de tout cela. Bien sûr il était heureux tant que sa fausse jumelle était heureuse aussi. Alors il haussa les épaules et se contenta de sourire à sa mère qui faisait des gestes ridicules pour capter son attention. Lorsque les plats furent retirés de table, Hermione s'excusa et s'en alla faire un tour dans le jardin sous le clair de lune.

Elle s'approcha du bois qui bordait la propriété, il imposait à quiconque le regardait magnificence et dangerosité. Soudain, une main agrippa sa gorge et une autre se colla contre sa bouche, lui empêchant de faire un seul bruit. Hermione se maudit pour avoir ordonné à Kon de rester à l'intérieur, lui assurant que tout irait bien. Elle se débattit du mieux qu'elle put mais l'homme avait un avantage physique non négligeable sur elle. Il posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes mais elle tenta de le repousser. Il lui mordit alors férocement la lèvre inférieure et elle put sentir son propre sang dans sa bouche. Il essaya de défaire sa robe en la déchirant morceau par morceau avant d'empoigner sa baguette pour se déshabiller lui-même rapidement. Il allongea la sorcière, paniquée avec les larmes aux yeux, sur le sol et se positionna sur elle. Alors qu'il allait entamer un geste pour s'introduire en elle, elle le vit écarquiller les yeux avant de tomber sur elle, inconscient. Elle s'autorisa une grande bouffée d'air avant de regarder le jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus qui la regardait d'un air inquiet et rassuré à la fois. Elle essaya de se lever mais retomba directement sur ses genoux. L'homme l'attrapa par-dessous les genoux et le dos pour la porter telle une mariée alors que l'agresseur flottait, se cognant parfois contre un arbre ou un rocher, derrière eux.

Narcissa poussa un cri effrayé lorsqu'elle aperçût l'état de sa fille, elle avait le visage rouge et griffé, du sang s'écoulait de sa lèvre inférieure et plusieurs ecchymoses étaient visibles sur ses bras, et accourra à ses côtés, Lucius, Drago et le Lord sur ses talons.

Hermione tourna la tête vers Tom et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, elle n'était pas assez forte pour se protéger elle-même, comment pouvait-elle espérer quoique ce soit. Elle cacha son visage contre le torse de son sauveur et laissa échapper quelques sanglots. Lucius fit apparaître un canapé confortable noir et aida l'homme à y déposer sa fille. Elle s'accrocha néanmoins désespérément à l'inconnu, de Tom en tout cas, qui fut forcé de s'agenouiller pour rester à sa hauteur. La personne ayant essayé de violer Hermione se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, assommé et en mauvais état. Tom leva le regard vers lui et s'étonna. Il laissa passer un nom d'une voix atone :

« - Rabastan Lestrange.

- Comment ? Maître, je demande justice. Il a osé s'attaquer à ma fille, il doit souffrir pour cela ! Je vous en supplie maître ! implora Narcissa.

- Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire Narcissa, il va payer crois-moi. _Nagini, _siffla Tom_, va donc t'occuper de notre … ami._

- _Oui maître, _répondit le serpent en glissant sournoisement vers Lestrange.

_- Nagini, _gémit Hemione alors que les personnes proches d'elle se retournèrent d'un bloc en l'entendant parler fourchelang, _fais le souffrir s'il te plaît_.

- _Bien entendu Altesse._ »

Ni Hermione ni Tom ne s'enquirent du dernier mot prononcé par le serpent et ils préférèrent le regarder se mettre à l'œuvre. Tom se tourna doucement vers Hermione et lui prit la main.

« - J'aurais dû vous accompagner.

- Allons donc, imaginez-vous, obligé d'accompagner chaque femme à l'extérieur lorsqu'une en ressent le besoin, vous ne pourriez profiter de votre soirée, ironisa Hermione.

- Vous n'êtes pas n'importe quelle femme, et voyez ce qui vous est arrivé ! Comment puis-je continuer ma soirée tranquillement après cela ? s'exclama le Lord.

- Je suis désolée de gâcher votre soirée, exprima Hermione en baisant la tête.

- Vous ne la gâchez pas, vous l'embellissez, mais ce qui a failli vous arriver me donne des envies de meurtre, dit-il en dardant son regard sombre vers le mangemort attaqué par Nagini.

- Non ! Je .. Vous ne devez pas tuer un de vos plus précieux mangemorts par ma faute ! Et puis, il ne m'est rien arrivé finalement.

- C'est vrai … D'ailleurs, je tiens à vous remercier, déclara-t-il à l'homme qui se tenait droit depuis le début de la conversation, quel est votre nom ?

- Je me nomme Leith, mon Lord. Je suis la tour d'Hermione.

- La tour ? questionna Tom.

- Oui, Leith aime à penser stratégie et j'avoue être de son avis. Il faut voir cela par rapport au jeu d'échec. La pièce la plus importante, c'est le roi, donc moi. Leith se voit comme une de mes tours, une personne destinée à ma protection et à la repousse des attaques. C'est vrai qu'il est plus fort en défense qu'en attaque bien qu'il soit fort compétent aussi dans ce domaine. Kadraig lui est plutôt un chevalier, et donc plus porté sur l'attaque. Expliqua Hermione.

- Tout cela est …. Fascinant vraiment ! Et très intéressant, il est vrai que cette technique pourrait simplifier mes plans de bataille ! Permettez-vous que je vous emprunte l'idée ?

- Bien sûr, et tutoyez-moi s'il vous plaît, rougit la jolie Malefoy.

- Seulement si tu m'accordes le plaisir d'entendre mon nom sortir de ta bouche, sourit Tom.

- Marché conclu … Tom. »

Il faillit laisser passer un gémissement de plaisir. Son nom dans la bouche d'Hermione lui paraissait si chaud, si moelleux. Il était à sa place, indéniablement. Il voulut prononcer un mot mais une lumière claire l'éblouit et il dut fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il put les rouvrir, il découvrit Kon à la limite de pleurer, agenouiller au niveau de la tête d'Hermione.

« - Hermione-sama ! Je suis tellement désolé, je n'ai pas su vous protéger, je ne mérite pas d'être à votre service ! sanglota le kitsune.

- Je t'interdis de dire de telles choses ! feula Hermione avec fermeté mais la douceur était palpable dans sa voix. Je t'ai obligé à rester à l'intérieur. Tu m'as obéi, c'est ce qu'on demande non ? Alors sèche tes larmes et viens plutôt me faire un câlin ! sourit-elle. »

L'enfant laissa encore passer un ou deux sanglots avant de s'élancer vers sa maîtresse qui l'enserra fortement. Tom ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène, il avait bien fait d'offrir Kon à la jeune Malefoy. Même s'il n'était pour le moment pas le meilleur des protecteurs, il aurait au moins l'intérêt d'être d'une compagnie agréable pour elle. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Leith qui gardait une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et ne réussit pas à empêcher ses sourcils de froncer. Hermione le regarda et chercha la cause de cette irritation avant de rire franchement.

« - Quelque chose vo … te gêne Tom ?

- Ou … Non ! Enfin, je me demandais simplement pourquoi ta tour était si proche de toi, déclara-t-il, un peu gêné.

- Oh, Leith et moi avons toujours eu une relation très … fusionnelle. Je l'ai trouvé un jour dans les bois, blessé, alors que je me promenais sur le dos de Kadraig. Il s'était fait attaqué par un loup-garou mais, heureusement, il a survécu à ses blessures jusqu'à ce que j'arrive.

- C'est … Est-ce qu'il a été mordu ?!

- En effet, répondit Hermione en lançant un regard tendre à son ami.

- Mais … C'est inconscient ! Imagine qu'il t'attaque alors qu'il est transformé ?!

- Je vous prierais mon Lord de ne pas insulter mes amis, rugit Hermione d'une voix glaciale. Et si Leith est un si bon protecteur, c'est justement grâce à son loup. Il lui permet d'anticiper les mouvements de l'adversaire grâce à sa rapidité et à sa vue. Sa force est elle aussi décuplée et lorsque la pleine lune apparaît, il n'en tire que des bénéfices.

- Hermione … J'ai des loup-garous sous mon commandement et ils sont tous intenables lors d'une nuit de pleine lune !

- C'est tout simplement parce que tes subalternes sont des bons à rien qui ne savent pas le pouvoir qui est à leur portée. Ils ne pensent qu'à repousser le loup qui est en eux, alors qu'il faut l'accepter, n'est-ce pas Rubis ? »

Tout le monde avait retenu son souffle suivant l'insulte évidente d'Hermione envers Tom, les yeux de celui-ci flambaient d'ailleurs d'une rage qui fut vite apaisée après la révélation d'Hermione. Et sous son regard, il vit les yeux bleus de Leith devenir rouge sang. Ce dernier courba la tête vers la sorcière qui la lui flatta délicatement.

« - Si un homme arrive à accepter son loup, alors tout devient plus clair. Ce n'est pas une malédiction, c'est une _bénédiction._ Les loups sont de merveilleux compagnons, loyaux et braves. Je sais que je n'ai aucun soucis à me faire concernait Leith ou même Rubis, ils m'ont acceptée autant que je les accepte. »

Tom médita ses paroles avant d'acquiescer. Hermione regarda ses plaies se refermer lentement et fit un geste pour que sa robe en lambeau soit remplacée par une simple tenue souple d'or. Elle se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers le buffet où elle laissa glisser son doigt sur le glaçage au chocolat avant de lécher tranquillement.

« - Mesdames et messieurs, Tom, père et mère, vous m'excuserez mais je pense avoir besoin de repos. Kon, le kitsune redressa ses oreilles, attentif, suis moi, tu dormiras avec moi à partir de maintenant.

- Oh … OH ! Merci Hermione-sama ! C'est un grand honneur que vous me faîtes ! »

Elle attendit qu'il arrive à ses côtés avant de lancer un dernier regard enflammé à Tom. Ils montèrent suivi de Drago qui se dépêcha de rejoindre sa sœur, et c'est coincée entre son frère et son nouvel ami qu'Hermione s'assoupit, un jeune homme aux yeux myosotis inonda ses rêves.

_Il fallait se préparer, dans deux semaines c'était déjà la rentrée. _


End file.
